


When the darkness comes

by Madi7203



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi7203/pseuds/Madi7203
Summary: Jack reunites with the Winchester's and brings them to Mary in the apocalypse world and gets them out. But are suprised when they get to the bunker.





	1. In The Beginning

"Mom!"

"Dean," her whisper was faint.

"Hey,hey,hey hang in there... we're going to get you out. Don't worry." He looked to Jack,"Can you get us back to our world?" 

"Yes, I believe so," Jack said. "Sam, Dean gather around me, first get your mother out of this thing."

They pulled at the metal contraption. Jack layed a hand on it and it came apart. They helped Mary out.

"Okay, now what?" Said Sam, his voice was shaking.

"Gather around me, place your hands together," they all connected there hands with each other's. Jack closed his eyes and he could see the the different worlds. He found earth, he didn't know how he knew it just seemed right." Okay I found it. Are you ready?"

They all seemed to say "yes" at the same time.

Everyone's vision went black.

Sam was the first to wake up. He felt the cold hard ground, grass and dirt. He looked around, everyone was there, Dean, Mary, and Jack.

He ran over to Dean, "Hey Dean, wake up." Dean took a sudden deep breathe. Next they woke up Mary and Jack.

"Wait a minute," Dean looked around. "This is Lawrence." Sam started looking around. "I know where we are, this is the park just down the road from... our old house."

Mary stood up weakly, the boys rushing to help her. "We got to get her to Cas."

They found a abandoned car and drove it to the bunker. Cas had escape Asmodeus, and was also heading to the bunker. Even though he thought the boys were in different worlds.

They pulled up, Dean carried Mary in. Sam and Jack followed. 

Sam opened the door and Cas was standing there. "Cas!"

"I thought you guys were stuck in another world? How did you get back?" Asked Cas.

"We will tell you later, we have to get her into a room... NOW! Cas you have to heal her." Dean yelled.

The room was just down the hall. They pushed the door open and set her down on the bed.

Cas walked over and touched her forehead, "She is healing, I'm weakened at the moment. She will wake soon, someone will have to stay here."

"I will stay here." Jack said 

"Okay." Sam said in a questioning tone.

They walked out into the hall. "Cas where we're you, you were gone a long time."

Cas sighed,"I was being held in prison... by Asmodeus."

"What!" The two brothers said at they exact same time.

"Lucifer got back in this world, and he wanted to talk. So we went to the bar where you searched, but he had already taken us. Michael from the other world took some of his grace, not all of it but enough to make him weak. I'll explain everything later."

Sam and Dean talked about the world they had gotten stuck in and Jack getting them out. Cas looked proud for some reason.

Jack came out of the room, "Mary is awake."

They all went back into the room to see her, she was laying down. Tired but all her internal wounds and external wounds were healed.

"Hey." She said in a soft tired out tone. "Thank you Jack, for getting us out. And thank you Cas for healing me." Both nodded. "I think I'm going to sleep for a while and take a shower." Just then Sam herd the main door open.

"Stay here," said Sam. He walked down the hall, grabbing his gun out of the back of his pants. He could hear voices, they were fimillair.

"Are you sure this is it, this is kind of hight class for the boys?" Said a such fimillair voice Sam recognized.

"Nah, this is men of letters bunker. Before I came back, my father told me everything." Sam missed that voice.

Sam walked silently, and peaked around the corner. There stood two fimillair figures, pulling out books and reading through the pages. He walked into the entrance, and stood there his eyes tearing up.

The tall figure with a beard, brown eyes, flannel and jeans on. Turned around,"Sam." He said starting to cry while the other just waved.

They walked twords each other and gave each other a hug. "Dad, how are you hear?"

"Long story, some guy named Chuck told me I was going back to earth." Said John. "Same happened to Bobby."

Just then Dean walked in, "Sam? Hey... Dad?...Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's us." Said John.

They went through the tests, holy water, silver, iron every test Sam and Dean could remember. They explained everything that happened over the past 11 plus years, but never mentioned Mary. They wanted that to be a suprise.

"So, Dean went to hell came back, because a angel rescued him. The apocalypse strated, Sam got possessed by freaking Lucifer, and jumped in the pit to stop the apocalypse from happening. Dean got the mark of Cain and turned into a demon, Sam was possessed by another angel. And you had a demon friend that was good? Wow guess I didn't miss much at all." He said and started laughing.

"Yeah, sadly that's not everything." Remarked Sam.

"Angels are dicks, some demons are good? WOW, I never thought I'd say that." Said John.

"Yup, they even have there own angel friend,and demon." Said Bobby.

"Uh, Bobby. Crowley is dead, he sacrificed him self to close the rift from the apocalypse world." Said Sam.

"Really, Crowley?"

"Yeah."

Cas walked in and Jack followed, "She is getting out of the shower... I see Bobby is back. Who is this?" Cas was pointing to John.

"Uh Cas," Dean cleared his throat. "This is my dad John."

"Oh that makes sense, he has Sam's height and Dean's looks."

"Who are you?" Asked John.

Bobby spoke up," That is Castiel, we call him Cas. He's the angel, and I'm assuming that is the nephilim Jack. The son of Lucifer."

John stared in amazement.

Jack spoke up, "It's okay I am nothing like my father more like my mother."

"Cas, you said Someone Is taking a shower." Asked Bobby.

"I'll leave that to Sam and Dean to tell you." Said Cas.

Jack left for the kitchen.

"Dad, Bobby," Sam said. "I don't know how to say this, but mom she came back. Like about a year ago, she's alive too."

Both looked in disbelief at the twoboys now men, and the angel. John held his face in his hands and cried.


	2. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy with school I'm going to continue with this piece of work.  
> P.s this is a short chapter.

John was at a loss for words. All he could think about was what if he could have saved Mary, where would they be now. Would this even be happening? But he knew what to say, "I have to see her, I need to tell her I'm sorry. I have missed her so much." Only tears and deep breathes came out after that.

They gave their Dad a moment, "Dad, why don't you go get a room and we'll help set the rooms up for you and Bobby." Said Sam.

Dean had already started walking towards the hall, "Oh yeah, there memory foam by the way!"

Bobby shook his head and smiled, while John just laughed a little. He had never seen Dean that excited.

~~~

Dean and Sam showed them their rooms, their Dad looked pleased. Bobby was so damn proud of those two boys he left behind so long ago, now men and making their own decisions.

John picked room near Dean's and Bobby was next to him.

The boys walked down the hall to leave John and Bobby alone.

"Hey John?" Bobby asked. "Where did Dean get the bow legs?"

"Hey! You know I can still hear you Mr.Singer!" Dean shouted.

John shot him a look and laughed. He could hear Sam laughing and Dean telling him to shut the hell up. He walked into his new room and sat on the bed, he saw a brown journal on the desk. "No way." He said to him self. He read through it just like he had a million times, but there were a few pages Dean had written on. John turned the page to find the journal entry:

I'm going to try this it's kind of weird.  
Today was really hard, we found Sam.  
I was just reading the entry, my father  
wrote when Sam took his first steps,  
toward me. Well today he took his last,  
and they were towards me. Yellow Eyes took him, and this Jake kid stabbed him in the back. he ran off before Bobby could shoot him I don't know what to do, do I just let him die? I can't Dad told me to always watch out for  
him.  
\- Dean

Just then John was overcome with guilt, he knew what the demon planned. But he had never known how much he had put on Dean. Taking care of Sam, him, and having to manage the death of there mother and the constant fear. But there was also good entries about the good days, and just the days where the boys could be brothers.

There was a knock and the door opened slightly, it was Cas. "Uh, Mary is awake you can see her if you would like."

He looked at the clock it read 7:21 p.m. He got up Cas had already sat at the table. John stopped at the end of the hall way, their she was sitting with the boys and Cas. He walked out of hiding.

Mary looked up, stopping mid sentence. "John?"

"Yeah, it's me." 

She looked at the boys then Cas, all smiling. She got up and ran to him and he wrapped her tight in a hug, "I thought I was never going to see you again." She cried.

"I know, I know." They hugged for awhile.

The four sat at the table and talked for hours. Cas had said he was going to talk to Bobby and then go to his room, but the truth was he just watched for hours on end. He enjoyed seeing the family picking up the broken shards of glass from there life and slowly put them back together. Yeah, they would never be whole again from what they had seen and experienced. But at least they had each other now.


	3. Forgiven

Everyone went to bed late. John and Mary lay awake in separate rooms, thinking about each other.

Dean thinking about the time Tessa had told him to trust his instincts, miracles don't exist. But what about the first time he met Cas, he told him miracles do exist. What if this whole thing back fired on them all. What if it didn't.

Sam was awake thinking about Dean, how he look out for him when he was younger, even sold his soul to save him. This might be the chance they get at a normal life. Have a family and a brother who doesn't have a constant pressure to look out for him. He thought about Jess.

~~~

Dean made breakfast in the morning, they all sat and it was weird at first. It was a good weird, a long forgotten feeling of feeling whole. 

Cas came a few hours later. Sam was sitting in the library.

"Hey Cas?" said Sam.

"Yes?"

"This is about Jess."

"Yes," he looked down, thinking about her.

"Is she in heaven?" he asked.

"Oh yes, its very wonderful. I've seen it, it is full of memories of her family. But..."

"But what?"

"Her heaven its full of memories with you at Stanford. Those were the best two years of her life."

"Can a human go to heaven without dying?"

"Yes? I believe so." he replied.

"I need to see her." tears started running down his face. "I need to tell her I wish I could have saved her." Cas realized his voice sounded like it had when he was twenty two, young, with hope and determination.

"Okay." he said, he felt sorry for the way he felt. Cas could tell he needed a something to give him life again. Yes he sounded young and alive, but he sounded like there was no longer anything keeping him going.

Sam wrote a note:

Hey, I'm with Cas no need to worry  
I'll be back eventually.  
\- Sam

In just a blink of a eye they were at the sandbox of the playground. Cas made a agreement with the angels that he would no longer fight them and they would not fight him, unless they were causing harm. And they hadn't, yet.

They stood in the sandbox and just like that, they were in a white hall way with endless doors.

"This way." Cas said.

After walking around for while they found her name Jessica Moore 1984-2005. Sam suddenly felt sad, she was too young to die.

"Are you ready?" asked Cas.

"Yes." 

Cas opened the door, they walked into a apartment. He knew this place... Stanford. Sam could hear her humming in the kitchen, he walked around the corner. Just stood there watching, damn he missed her.

She turned around, "Sam?"

"Yeah."

He walked towards her.

She was crying she had missed him so much.

"Jess," he said tearing up. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

Jess walked to him and kissed him. "Listen, it wasn't your fault. Okay, but how did you get here?"

Cas walked in, "He is here because I brought him here to see you."

She nodded, "Your not dead right?"

"No," he laughed. "A lot has been going on down on earth."

"I know I've been watching you these past years, what you accomplished. I am so proud."

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I love your hair it's really grown." They both laughed, damn it felt so good. Sam hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Cas left the two alone he would be back in a few hours.

~~~

Dean walked into the library to find the note. He got a odd feeling, Sam had already been gone for 2 hours.

Cas came in the main door and down the stairs.

"Cas! I thought you were with Sam?" he asked.

"I was, he is fine." Cas looked around.

"Where is he?" Dean said with a strict tone.

"Heaven."

"What!" He yelled.

John came running out, Mary next. John spoke up, "What's going on?"

"Sam is in heaven he asked me to take him there." Cas said.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Is he okay, alive I hope."

"Yes he is alive," Cas looked totally unamused. "He wanted to see Jess."

Dean looked down, understanding why Sam wanted to go.

"Who is Jess?" Mary asked.

"Sam never told you did he." said Dean.

"No." Mary replied.

"Sam had a girlfriend, the demon that killed you... it killed his girlfriend. He was going to marry her, they went shopping and everything. Then I showed up and damn do I regret pulling him back in. Anyway we went on a hunt for a couple days looking for Dad." He looked down, "He had a law school interview on monday, I didn't want him to leave but he had to. I dropped him off at his apartment and I left, but I circled around just to make sure he was okay. I heard a scream, and the ceiling went up in flames. I ran in and got him out before it killed him."

Mary remembered Dean telling her about the girl getting killed, the girl Sam wanted to marry.

John looked at Dean, "You pulled him out?"

"Yeah, just like I did when I was four." Dean remembered those two days clearer than a piece of glass. "The heat, Jess on the ceiling. The flames and Sammy laying on his bed screaming for Jess."

"You never told me that." Said John.

~~~

Sam and Jess sat on the couch together.

Sam felt young and happy again.

"So, why didn't you tell me about you being a hunter?"

"I wanted to leave that life behind, forget the pain, the constant moving, the death. I'm sorry, I should have told you before it got to you."

"Sam, It's not your fault. If I grew up that way I don't think I would have told you either."

"Yeah," he said quietly as if letting out the sadness slowly. "It just feels like I'm cursed or stuck in this loop where everyone I love dies."

"It wouldn't make me love you any less, I still love you. I just want you to be happy with or without me."

They stayed on the couch for awhile talking, laughing, making stupid jokes. Just the way it had been years ago.

Eventually Cas came and got him. They said their goodbyes and he left.

They got back to the bunker. Dean was waiting for Sam at the table with the map, John and Mary were waiting in the library. Sam came in followed by Cas, he walked down the stairs. Dean stood up and Sam started walking towards him. Dean held his arm's out for a hug, but Sam collapsed into him letting it all out tears everything. It wasn't sad but it was all at the same time, he was grateful that Jess was okay, but he missed her.

Dean held the back of his head and whispered, "It's alright brother, it's alright. It will be okay." He walked Sam to his room, calming him down.

Dean walked back out to finish his beer.

"You know, your more than just a brother too him Dean." Said John. 

Mary said she went to go to bed, but she watched the two from a distance. She was proud of her boys.

Dean replied, "I had to be more than a brother."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"Dad, no."

"I am being serious Dean, what I did to Sam and You."

"I know, Sam and I we traveled through time awhile back. To save you and Mom from a angel. And we met you, the young you and you know what Sam said when you asked us what kind of father raised us into this?" He said

"Dean I made mistakes..."

"Dad just listen... please," he asked there was pain in his voice, John nodded. "Sam said that before his Dad died (You) he said that he understood why he (You) did it. And he never got to tell him that before he died." Dean looked at John. "Sam forgave you, and after I realized what Sam meant. I guess I understood too. So don't be sorry we are who we are because of you we told Mom the same. Sammy and I... we got to save the world multiple times because of the way you raised us, so just don't be sorry and let that go."


	4. A family event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, been super busy tests etc. And I can not tell you how many times I have rewritten this chapter or it just erased because I pushed the wrong button (new computer bear with me). I don't know how often I'll be posting, I am trying to improve the length and detail of my writing.

Dean made pancakes that morning.

John walked into the kitchen, “Good morning.”

Dean turned around almost speechless, “Good morning!?” John was almost always quiet.

Sam walked in, “Good morning,” he said yawning.

As soon as Sam came in John got quiet and didn’t know what to say, because of what Dean had told him previously.

“Well good to see everyone's talkative this morning,” said Bobby sarcastically.

“Bobby?” Said Sam. “ You have been gone like three days.”

“Hey, we got a job boy. Just getting back into it, I miss it to be honest with you.”

“Huh,” said Dean.

“Anyway, I was reading the news paper. A Man Found dead in Sioux Falls, Nebraska. The month before a women, both had wounds on the neck.” Said Bobby.

“Vampire?” Said Dean.

“Not necessarily, Bobby where was the point of entry. How many entry points were there?” Asked Sam.

“Base of the skull, just one point of entry though.”

Both boys looked at each other. “Sam you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yup, think so.”

“So wraith.” Mary said walking in and pulling out a chair.

John was impressed, she knew her stuff. He looked at her, mouth open.

“What!? I grew up hunting!” She said, both just laughed.

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Anyways, I was thinking we could all go and visit Jody. And I would like my car back.”

Dean looked around, “Well, sounds good to me.”

They ate breakfast then cleaned up and started packing.

Dean, Sam, Mary and John took the Impala, Bobby took a truck. Of course Dean was driving though, he made a deal with John. John would drive back, but Sam and Mary knew that WAS NOT happening.

~~~

They arrived at Jody’s, Bobby and John stood on the sides of the door out of site.

Sam knocked.

“Oh, great what's up now?” Said Claire.

“Claire!” It was Alex.

Jody came out of the kitchen, “Hey! Sam, Dean it’s been a few months. Come in, no Cas?”

The boys and Mary walked in, leaving the door open.

She gave them a very unamused face, “Close the door…” She realized there facial expression changed. “What is it?” She asked concerned, for a second she thought maybe something went wrong with Cas.

Bobby stepped out first, then John.

 

“Bobby!?” Jody walked up to him tears in her eyes and gave him a hug. “How?”

“I just am.” He said.

“I don’t think we have met before, I’m Jody. I assume your a Hunter.” She said.

“Yeah I am.” He paused for a moment to look at the boy’s, they just smiled. “Hi, My name is John… Winchester.”

“Oh my gosh.” She covered her face with both hands.

John held out his hand, they shook hands.

Claire and Alex were on the couch watching everything happen. They looked at each other in awe, how was this possible.

Claire knew Mary was alive, she came back by some cause the boys never really explained to her. But John coming back and their Father like friend, that was a lot. She stood up pacing, “That's your Dad!”

Sam smiled and laughed a little, “Yeah.”

Cas suddenly popped up in the middle of the room.

John had never seen this happen, “What the.”

“I came as soon as I could.” Said Cas, he look directly at John. Claire went into the kitchen, Cas followed.

“What’s up with the girl and the angel,” asked John. Bobby leaned closer.

Sam sighed and whispered, “Claire, well… angels they possess bodys, but only with permission.”

Bobby cut him off, “Yeah so?”

“Claire’s Dad is Cas’s vessel,” said sam.

“Didn’t see that coming.” said Bobby.

“His name was Jimmy, his body was exploded when Lucifer exploded him. Bobby watched it happen.” Said Sam.

“How is Castiel alive?” Asked John.

“Well, Chuck put him back together.”

“Oh, well I’m to go ask that girl where the beer is,” said John.

Both Sam and Bobby rolled there eyes.

“We picked up on a wraith or at least that's what we think it is,” said Dean. Jody started looking uneasy, considering what happened with Patience.

“I heard about some deaths but, they classified them as accident,” said Jody.

Everyone went to the dining room table, Sam layed out a town map. It had all the buildings, roads, and underground tunnels.

“So what kills it?” asked John.

Claire seemed very interested.

“Well, being stabbed or shot in the heart with silver kills it, they can be beaten to death but its not likely, and mirrors show their true form. The can alter human perception, so it might look like a normal human, but once it walks in front of a mirror there it is.” Explained Sam.

Cas spoke up, “They can regenerate, and they have super strength.”

“Alright we will head out in the morning, 5:30 am sharp!” Dean said walking into the living room to sleep.

“DEAN WINCHESTER! Get in the shower before you lay on my couch,” yelled Jody.

He mad a sharp 90 degree angle and was now going down the hall

~~~

Sam walked around the corner into the kitchen, “Good morning Jo… Claire?”

“Surprised to see you up before Jody.” She replied.

“Why are you up?” He asked.

“Hunt remember,” she closed the fridge.

“Claire you can’t go, I’m sorry.” He said.

“Yeah, I know. Jody said you guys are still trying to put your family back together. It’s okay I get it.”

Sam smiled.

“Alright breakfast time!” Jody came into the Kitchen.

“Morning, how about we go get breakfast somewhere then hit the road.” Dean suggested

“Well, Bobby went to his place to pick his car up. Said he probably wouldn't make it back for the hunt.”

“Okay, where is the best breakfast place around here?”

“Well the Original Pancake House is good it’s on W.41st street.” 

“Jody do you wanna go?” Asked Sam.

“No I think we’ll be good, thank you though.”

The four drove to the Pancake house. They went over where the last killing was and the previous one. Both deaths were across the stretch of a road, route 42.

A alert came up on Sam’s phone:

Teen killed, found along route 42.  
In between 464th Ave and 465th  
Ave. Victim Male, 5’11, brown  
Hair and tan skin. Puncture  
On backside of the neck.

Sam finished reading that to them.

“So we know all the victims were found in between that stretch of road. Almost exactly in the center all three times, also all victims were found on the side of the road.” Sam said.

“Maybe it lures its victim out and that's where the kill site is.” Suggested Dean.

“Yeah, but it could also take the body’s out there to make it look like that’s where it’s kill site is.” Replied Sam.

Cas showed up.“Or someone was just seen with blood on their shirt a few miles away from the site, and the house the person entered just happens to be across from a bar.” 

“A perfect spot to find a victim,” Said Sam.

“How did you find us?” Asked Dean.

“Jody. And I knew you would be at a pancake house, Jody just told me which one,” Cas replied.

“Okay, so we can split up into groups of two. Mom and I will go to the house, Dean and Dad head to the morgue make sure we really know what we're getting into.” Said Sam.

“I’m not going to the morgue till after 12:00 my breakfast needs to digest so I don’t throw it up.”

Dean whispered getting out of the both, “Wow guess you are still a old man.”

Sam shot him a unpleasant face. Just when he thought his almost 39 year old brother, who was older couldn’t get anymore immature.

Mary just laughed.

“What!” Mary continued to laugh. “He said something didn’t he? Oh I’m gonna get him, he’ll never hear the end of it.” Said John

“Guess his hearing is shot to,” Sam said quietly,giving in and smiling.

John turned around, “What?”

“Nothing I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

Dean had already ran to the Car.

~~~

There was a knock at the door.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman said.

Sam pulled out his fake FBI badge, “I’m agent Paige, this is my partner Agent Smith.”

Mary pulled out the ID, “We were wondering if Shane Miller lived here.”

“Uh yes. I’m Grayson, Miller,” said the woman.

“Is Shane here?” Asked Sam.

“Um, no,” she replied.

“Do you mind if we come in and ask a few questions about the town, and about the attacks.”

“Yeah, sure come in,” she said.

Both Sam and Mary seemed to pick up on the woman's nervousness, even though she was hiding it very well.

~~~

Dean walked up to the front desk of the morgue, “Hi, I’m Agent Grant.”

John held his fake FBI badge up, “And I’m Agent Harrison.”

“We would like to see the victims that were found on the side of the road on route 42,” Dean asked. 

The lady got up and led them to the morgue.

The body’s were on the table, “Bobby was right about the puncture wound at the base of the skull. But there’s also other bite marks like some…”

John cut him off, “like bite marks from something like a vampire.” He pulled a tooth from the skin.

“I don’t get it there is a puncture wound and bite marks on all of them,” said Dean.

“Well it looks like it’s not one monster, but two. Or a hybrid of some sort,” said John.

“Let me text Sam, I’ll warn him,” said Dean.

~~~

Mary was in the middle of questioning Mrs.Miller, when Sam’s phone went off. “Excuse me.”

Sam,  
Got to the morgue there is a  
Puncture wound and bite  
Marks looks like a  
Vampire too. Be careful don’t  
Be dead.

“Agent Smith I need to go to the car for a minute.” Sam walked out the door.

He took the Impala, Dean let him surprisingly take. He opened the trunk and then popped up the secret arsenal. He pretended to pushed around till he found his pistol a Colt M1911A1, locked and loaded with silver bullets. He opened his jacket and the machete was in the side pocket.

Sam walked back to the house,the door was locked so he kicked it in. Dean had the door pick, nobody was in the living room anymore. There was blood on the carpet, “Dammit.”

He found the staircase and quietly went down them. He stopped half way, he saw Mary tied up to a wooden beam.

“Your partner should be looking for you, doors are locked though. Your a hunter aren't you and so is he,” said the man. He was the wraith, he had the skewer coming out of his wrist. The lady was behind the man with vampire like teeth.

Sam shot hitting him in the arm. The woman came at him, he pulled out the machete quickly but not quick enough.

“SAM!?”

“DEAN DOWN HERE!”

John and Dean came running down the stairs, Dean went to Mary.

Sam was pinned on the ground, John tackled the woman and pulled out his machete and ended her. 

Sam looked over, “DEAN Behind you!”

Dean ducked and Sam shot, hit the wraith before it could kill Dean. It fell to the ground Sam shot it again to make sure. He laid his head on the concrete trying to catch his breath.

Dean looked at Mary, “Mom you alright?”

“Yeah, just glad the plan worked,” she said.

“Plan?” Asked Dean.

“Sam faked going out to the car and grabbing things, while I got taken down here.” She said gasping for air.

Dean gave him the ‘WHAT WHY!’ look.

“What! She offered,” Sam said sitting up.

~~~

They headed back to Jody’s, everyone was uncomfortable in the suits they were wearing.

Dean knocked this time.

Jody opened the door looked at all of them, she started to speak.

Dean cut her off, “I’m going right to the shower,” he went right down the hall.

“I’ll change and wait for Dean to get out,” Sam said walking in.

“Thank you boys, you too Mr and Mrs Winchester... change, WOW! Never thought I’d say that, like ever.” Said Jody in a sarcastic but serious tone, Jody started laughing.

Both Parents laughed and walked in.

It was a good start to a terrible day.


	5. Nephilim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, this chapter is inspired by another work. Might delete not 100%, let me know what you think.

“Hey, hey, hey! Dean… Dean! Wake up.” Sam cried out.

Dean coughed up blood, “It's okay Sammy.”

“No, no, I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.” Sam replied.

“It’s okay brother.”

“Well, well what do we have here?” Said Asmodeus.

“Shut the hell up,” Sam said standing up with tears in his eyes, but ready to fight. “What the hell do you want from me? You’ve taken my brother, now what?”

Sam could hear Dean far in the distance, “Sammy,Sammy!” It only grew louder.

Sam took a sudden breath and opened his eyes, he was in his bed at the bunker. 

“Dude! What was that!” Asked Dean.

“Just a dream,” he replied rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, I could hear you down the hall. Yup just dream!?” He walked away.

“Dean, you were dying,” Sam said before Dean could get out the door.

“What?!” He said silently.

“Asmodeus was there, and you were coughing up blood. And I couldn’t save you.” He said with complete and utter regret.

“Sammy, its okay. We can talk in the morning.” Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly, and uncocked his gun.

~~~ 

Dean had lay awake all night, wondering what possibly what could have been going on in Sam’s head.

He woke up early and went to the kitchen to get coffee, “Jeez!”

John looked up he chuckled, “Sorry.”

“No, no you're good,” Dean replied 

“Long night?” John asked.

“You wouldn’t believe. I’ll be back I gotta talk to Sammy, we’ll be in the library.” 

John gave him a nod, and continued to drink his coffee.

Sam was sitting at the table with his coffee next to him, head in his hands half asleep.

Dean picked a book from the shelf and slammed it on the table.

Sam’s eyes snapped open with a gasp, “Really were going to do this now?”

“Yup,” Dean replied.

“Yeah, okay.” 

“So, this dream,” he asked.

“I don’t know one moment we were working a demonic case, then something went wrong. Asmodeus showed up and we were fighting him, and...then he took his blade and stabbed you. You started coughing up blood and you were dying, I couldn’t save you Dean,” Sam started to get teary eyed.

Dean noticed his brothers pain, “Hey, we’ll figure this out. It’s not your fault.” He sighed, “What else did he say?”

“Not much that I can remember, but I remember looking around and everyone around me was dead.”

“Well that’s comforting,” Said Dean.

“Yeah tell me about it,I know it's nothing but Jack has gold eyes and all the prince’s have yellow eyes right? And all of them have to have some sort of angel like qualities, so what if the prince’s are nephilim that went to hell and were turned into demons.”

“Sam that is crazy! I don’t know man,”said Dean.

“Yeah, but if that is true it makes them weaker than knights. That means we might be able to kill them with the angel blade," suggested Sam.

“Yeah, but Jack took a angel blade to the heart. Nothing happened.”

~~~

“I mean I never thought about that, I mean it could be possible,” said Bobby.

“When I died it was like he had extra power,” said Mary. “I don’t know, he’s a prince. It makes him stronger right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t explain the yellow eyes. And plus only angels that I know of can get into your dreams,” said Dean. “Dad, did you discover anything about Azazel.”

“No, he seemed like any other demon but with slight extra power,” said John.

Dean walked out, “Hold on I’m calling someone.”

The phone rang a couple times, “Winchester… What possibly could you want?” Said a British accent.

“Are you getting anywhere with Asmodeus?”Asked Dean.

“Well, I’m keeping him busy right now giving him wrong information,” said Ketch.

“Have you ever asked what exactly Asmodeus was?”

“Not exactly, assuming that's what you want I can do it in a way he won’t understand what I’m asking.”

“Uh, yes that's what we need right now please do,” said Dean.

“Well, I’ll get to it,” said Ketch.

~~~

“Sir? Mr.Ketch would like to see you,” said a guard.

“Well, let him in,” said Asmodeus. “Any news Ketch?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” he replied.

“Well what do you want?”

“I was wondering if you had any abilities to speed the process up,” Ketch said.

“I do, but it’s not reaching the Winchesters,” he replied.

“I’ve had this question for a long time, but how did you get your abilities?”

“When I was created as well as my siblings, we were made to have abilities no other demon could have, because we are special.”

“how are you special?” Asked Ketch.

“When I was human my parents were not the average couple. My father was human my mother nephilim. It is where I get my power, I entered hell and I am what I am now.”


	6. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of uploading, I've had lacrosse practice and games. I have finals and regents coming up in a couple weeks so I'm going to be busy. Then I'll be getting knee surgery so hopefully during my down time I can come up with some good chapters and develop more of the plot and tie it together with the upcoming season. This chapter is one of my shorter ones, also * This Chapter is based off of 13x23 so if you haven't seen the new season or the finale I advise you not read this. *

Asmodeus was dead, Lucifer dead, Dean taken by Michael and everyone from the other universe still on our side. Sam thought it was funny seeing the Bobby’s constantly giving each other dirty looks and bickering at each other.

Cas was always in his room researching, Sam would find him staring at the wall sometimes just thinking. 

John would check in on Sam, often because he knew how much the boy’s met to each other.

Thoughts that often went through Cas’s head were things like how do I get Dean back, he had seen what Jack did to Michael’s other vessel. Cas couldn’t even heal that due to such extensive damage.  
~~~  
Dean was trapped inside his own body, he was awake all the time. He was constantly fighting.

Dean, Dean, Dean that’s not going to do anything I am stronger than you, Michael would say.

“Well guess what you asshat we had a damn deal!” 

Hey you chose to give your body up.

“I told you there came rules I’m going to get out somehow,” Dean threatened. Truth be told Dean was still confused on how he could talk to Michae, but it made sense to Dean at the same time. At least he had his own thoughts to himself which made absolutely no sense.

Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that. I know your brother and the others will find a way, they don't pose too much of a threat to me anyway.

“They should.” 

That angel of yours, well Castiel. You guys have a lot of history, when Lucifer came to my world I went through his head. When Amara put him asleep Cas was asleep, but she could see his memories pouring out. Why do you think she went to you showing Cas to you, how broken his vessel was becoming.

“Why are you telling me this, You of all things.” 

Because I’m bored thats why, anyway when she noticed that it wasn’t truly Lucifer she went through his memories. Like when you had the mark of Cain, you hit Cas knocking him on the floor. He told you to stop, you knew what it met.

“Your point,” Dean was unamused.

Especially when Cas was killed by Lucifer, you were broken and done. You wanted to die and everyone new it, every bone ached screaming in pain.

“How do you know that?”

Your memories.

“What do you want with my family?”

Dean he’s more than that and you know it, which is why I’m going to kill him first.

“NO! Don’t.” 

Michael twisted in pain, fine I won’t touch him.

How did Dean do that, could he stop Michael like Sam did with Lucifer?

~~~  
There was a knock at the door, “Hey, Cas you got anything on Michael?” Sam came in sitting on the bed. 

“No, not a thing,” He replied.

“I miss him, it’s weird not having him around you know,” Sam said.

Cas understood how Sam felt, “Yeah, I miss him too.”


End file.
